Ravenhearst
Ravenhearst is the third game in the Mystery Case Files franchise. This was the first game to focus on a supernatural element as opposed to the very crime focused approach of Huntsville and Prime Suspects. This was the first game in the Ravenhearst story arc. Synopsis Rumors surrounding the history of stately Ravenhearst Manor have circulated for decades. The recently acquired diary of Emma Ravenhearst may hold the key to unraveling the tale behind this unsettling place, yet the pages are missing. Players assume the role of Master Detective to unlock secrets held within Ravenhearst ®, scouring a myriad of enchanting rooms in the manor for cleverly hidden clues. Locating and assembling diary pages helps tell the story of the house and, ultimately, unlock the mystery. *Dozens of puzzles to solve. *Thousands of unique items to find *Get the Strategy Guide Plot The Master Detective pulls up to Ravenhearst Manor with a letter and diary in hand. The letter is from The Queen, writing about the tales of the manor and how many who venture in there leave with stories of strange circumstances, such as how half of the thirty rooms have bizarre locks attached to them, hiding some secrets presumably. The diary belongs to a lady called Emma Ravenhearst, but the diary only contains one entry. As well as unlocking the secrets of Ravenhearst Manor, the Queen instructs the detective to be on the look out for the missing entries. Entry #1 - Aug. 24th 1894 - My New Life Emma details how she finally arrived in Blackpool, England and how she misses her friends and family back home in Iowa. Having finished teacher's college, she hoped to see more of the world and has arranged boarding with the headmistress. Sept. 5th 1894 She notes that the community isn't necessary very active but she's very anxious to attend the annual Autumn dance the upcoming Friday evening. The detective finally gets around to investigating the house, searching the various rooms that are unlocked. The parlor has a puzzle lock, but by arranging the pieces on the door, allocating them to either night or day, the detective is able to make short work of the lock and flicks two switches to investigate the parlor. The detective finds various fragments of the next entry to the diary and by using the Crime Computer is able to piece it together. Entry #2 Sept. 10th, 1894 - An Intriguing Man Emma states that the Autumn formal is exactly what her homesick heart required as she felt like she was home for the first time. The dance got her acquainted to one Charles Dalimar too which they danced for half of the gala. When they weren't dancing, they were engrossed in conversation. She states that she must've made quite an impression on him as he didn't look away from her much if at all. The detective continues investigating, coming across another locked door, this time for the servant's quarters. The lock was comprised of various strange equipment, that when reacting to each other activates a blowtorch which melts off the lock. Shortly after, the detective uncovers more fragments of the diary. Entry #3 - Feb. 5th, 1895 - Courtship & Proposal She states that for many months she has been teaching now, but when she isn't she's with Charles. March 14th, 1895 After a carriage ride, Charles surprised Emma by dropping to one knee and proposing with a beautiful engagement ring. She states that this is the moment every young woman wants, but she felt her breath catch. While investigating further, the detective comes across a new lock, this time hiding the contents of the Guest Bath Room. Like the previous lock, it utilises various components that when interacted with in the right order, it reveals the key to the lock. Not long after, the detective finds more page fragments. Entry #4 - March. 16th, 1895 - Indecision Emma has been avoiding Charles while she contemplates the proposal, thinking about how different life may be when her adult life has only just begun to unfold. March 17th, 1895 She shed a tear as she decides to reject Charles' proposal, uncertain if this is truly the correct choice. March 18th, 1895 The delay in addition to the melancholy way in which she rejected the proposal must have wounded Charles she believes. She has denied what he has so graciously offered. Following this discovery, the detective resumes investigation and finds the next locked door, the music room. Also made from a mess of clutter, the door is finally unlocked when the notes of the keyboard are revealed and played in sequence. Investigating further reveal more page fragments. Entry #5 - April 3rd, 1895 - A Friend Returns Charles took the rejection with disappointment, Emma fears that it'll be the end of their friendship. While she isn't prepared for the bonds of marriage, she wonders if she made the right choice due to hurting Charles so much. April 5th, 1895 After more than two weeks without him, she was surprised when Charles visited her after school with a bouquet of red in front of a grin. She was happy to see him and took comfort to see that he appreciated her decision. Charles delivered news of a purchase, in which he had funding to construct a brand new home. The detective resumes the investigation, this time coming across the locked surveillance room. Interacting with the items in order reveals a code which releases a fly. Once the fly is consumed by the Venus flytrap, the door opens. Finally the detective uncovers more fragments of the diary Entry #6 - May 14th, 1895 - Tragedy A dark cloud of mourning consumes the town of Blackpool, as a carpenter called Frank Williams has fallen to his death drop the highest point of scaffolding on Dalimar's future home. May 16th, 1895 Today, with Charles, Emma attended Frank's funeral, Charles remaining quiet and sullen. She learned that Frank left behind a wife and two children. As the coffin lowered, Charles whispered: "Perhaps I am a cursed man, meant to reside alone within my bedeviled manor." Investigating resumes, and quickly finds the next page without the need for looking for more doors. Entry #7 - May 23rd, 1895 - News from Home Emma receives a letter from Iowa, detailing that her father is very sick and that she should return to Iowa as soon as s reasonably possible. She affirms that she will speak to the headmistress before she makes arrangements for travel and that she'll inform Charles that she may be leaving England for a while, if not for good. It'll upset her to leave her new friends but she's extremely worried about her father. She notes bad luck seems to be surrounding her. The next lock that the detective encounters is that of the library. Riddled with clocks, the detective must arrange the large one to match all of the smaller ones which reveal items losing its opposite. By placing the missing objects next to revealed items. When the items are placed the detective must see which numbers are allocated with the revealed symbols and type them into the number pad, which in turn unlocks the door. More clue searching uncovers the next entry. Entry #8 - May 24th, 1895 - I Must Return Home Emma states that the headmistress was compassionate regarding her situation and even offered to pack her bags for her. She refused as she had already been so kind to her and gone above and beyond her duties. On the other hand, Charles did not react in the same way and was extremely upset. He attempted to flatter her by saying that his new house would be named in her honour. She wonders if this is in an attempt to secure her return to England, before stating that she mustn't think of matters such as though now, due to her being required in Iowa. Not long after finding Entry #8, the detective is able to piece together another page. Entry #9 - June 1st, 1895 - Unwell Emma is feeling unwell and left shortly after dinner. She is certain that she's ill due to the sad goodbyes as well as the stress of leaving England, as well as her father's condition. June 2nd, 1895 the ship she booked to New York has departed without her, but she has an extremely bad fever and cannot stand for very long without having strong vertigo. Concern for her father's health has joined concern of her own. Charles however has graciously offered for her to stay in the newly completed Ravenhearst manor until she's well enough to leave for the States. The detective resumes searching for more pages as he uncovers more of Emma's story. The next locked door he finds is for the room into the attic with various skulls detailing numbers which are allocated to an interactive object in the puzzle which reveal a letter. When letter cubes are tilted accordingly they flush a toilet which activates a yodeling man. When he reaches the highest pitch, a doll head cracks and in it the key to the lock. The next page is found. Entry #10 - June 10th, 1895 - Unusual Behavior Her illness still goes undiagnosed. She suspects the possibility of yellow fever by reading medical encyclopedias but is not experiencing evidence to its presence. Charles takes care of her but has become withdrawn, as she heard strange sounds and notes he works strange hours. The accommodations are pleasant and she stays hoping to regain strength. When she can, she explores the manor which she loves but finds it very cluttered, as he keeps a horde of various nonessentials. The next locked room that the detective finds is the storage rooms which again is comprised of various cluttered items which must be interacted with in a certain order to get a toy mouse into a mouse wheel to spin it and unlock the door. The next entry of the diary reads thus. Entry #11 - June 14th, 1895 - Doctor Visit Emma is growing ever weaker, and the illness has taken a turn for the worse as Emma experiences regular blackouts and finds it difficult to keep her mind focused. Her body cannot regulate temperature. June 15th, 1895 The local physician arrived to run his diagnosis. Emma is exhausted with the number of horse pills and elixirs she has to take to restrain her symptoms. Charles has also become fatigued with having to care for Emma is suggested hiring a live-in nursemaid to provide assistance. The detective in their investigation comes across the locked shed which works by making these horse displays race after a bit of tinkering and rooting for red to win. When red wins the race is over. The detective uncovers another page. Entry #12 - June 21st, 1895 - Strange Behavior Charles being absent is becoming more and more common. He attends to her occasionally but often leaves the house for extended periods of time and returns with strange items. The book collection in the library increases a lot with a strange collection of books about witchcraft, dark magic, and voodoo. She's worried about his choice of theme. With the picture growing ever larger on the mysteries that took place at Ravenhearst Manor, the detective investigates further, and soon finds more details surrounding Emma. Entry #13 - July 13th, 1895 - Feverish Dream Emma struggles to sleep because when she does something wakes her - a chill. She had a nightmare where she was in her bedroom sitting her wheelchair and could see her wearing a gown of white made of lace and satin. She later noticed that it was a wedding dress. She felt a paralysis in her body as she sat in the gown. She also has not received any news surrounding the condition of her father which worries her greatly. The investigation leads the detective to the cellar with another lock which requires turning on locating batteries and plugging them all in to turn the TV on and interact with the different channels each with their own minigames which once beaten unlock the door. The next pages are revealed. Entry #14 - July 14th, 1895 - Welcome Company The nurse arrived named Rose Somerset, but Charles insists to call her matron. Emma is pleased for Rose's company as Charles is very distracted though she has no idea what by. She looks forward to her company but her mobility is limited and is now confined to a wheelchair. Another page is found by the Master Detective. Entry #15 - Aug. 2nd, 1895 - The Dress Emma states that Rose has been a blessing to have as a companion around the house and Rose notices Charles' strange behaviour. Rose asks Emma if Charles was previously wed. Emma was confused by the question before Rose reveals a wedding dress he had - the same one from Emma's nightmare some days ago... The greenhouse contains the next lock with a heavy theme on animals and nature, containing the stages of the life of a frog as well as flow growing which once complete reveals the key in a skeletal hand. More pages are uncovered. Entry #16 - Aug. 3rd, 1895 - Hidden Correspondence The fever weakens Emma, so much so that she can barely focus her vision and her hands are convulsing. As a result Rose updates the diary as Emma dictates. Following the discovery of the dress, they've decided to hide the diary for their safety as they've also found a bedroom with a nursery and crib as well as letters from America being hidden from her. Emma fears for her life. After finding the next page, the story turns even more chilling. Entry #17 - Aug. 4th, 1895 - Poison? Rose was tiding the house when she saw Charles in the kitchen, finishing the dinner preparation for Emma which is all he does as the rest of his time goes to attaching strange items to doors in the house. Rose could've sworn she saw a bottle in his pocket labeled Phosphorous White - a key ingredient in poison. She suspects Charles may be poisoning her... The Master Detective unlocks the nursery through several find the object puzzles and uncovers more of the sinister story of Ravenhearst Manor. Entry #18 - Aug. 5th, 1895 - We Must Flee Emma feels absurd having to ask herself is Charles is trying to murder her as she's rarely sure if she's awake or dreaming. Rose believes she's correct in Charles' plan to keep her in the manor by making her sick with him falling into his own delusional sickness. Emma states they must leave as his insanity may cost them their lives - they have to escape Ravenhearst Manor. Attempting to unravel the final parts of the mystery, the detective unlocks the guest quarters again with a series of scattered items activated in sequence. The next diary entry states thus. Entry #19 - Aug. 6th, 1895 - Escape! Rose packs her belongings as she uses what little strength she has to record the events. Charles is out of the manor so they're taking the time to attempt to escape. They come to the conclusion that Charles' madness has fully consumed his mind as he moves in an erratic fashion speaking nonsense. Rose believes the devices he builds are locks to keep them trapped in the manor with him. She ends the entry with "Why would he..........." Very close to the end, the detective continues uncovering sinister secrets and clues to conclude the conundrum of Emma's diary by unlocking the workshop, another largely sequential puzzle. The detective finds... Entry #20- Today - My Only Hope Emma begs to the detective to let her free, her having watched them move about the place. In order to free her from the cellar the detective must have seven skeleton keys which are hidden around the house. Without the detective's help, she can never leave. The detective searches and successfully finds the seven keys. Each key with different shapes once placed allocates a letter. The letter must be inserted by the symbol which spells a word. The door creaks open revealing a coffin which once opened shows the skeleton of Emma Ravenhearst. A ghost manifests in its place and the skeleton disappears, the spirit is free. Emma's spirit thanks the detective while the detective receives a letter from the Queen, congratulating them on solving the mystery that has baffled her experts for centuries. By letting her free, the detective has removed the curse of Ravenhearst Manor forever. The detective earns membership in the Royal Secret Service with all privileges and entitlements and has gained the trust of the Crown of Princes of Europe who may contact the detective to utilise their service. Characters *Master Detective *Emma Ravenhearst *Charles Dalimar *Rose Somerset *Frank Williams *Physician *Headmistress Trivia * This would open up the first part of the Ravenhearst Saga. Madame Fate would follow as Charles' spirit follows the detective to Fate's Carnival. Category:Mystery Case Files games Category:Ravenhearst Saga Category:Developed by Big Fish